


No Freaking Way!

by SirPanda



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rigby decides to confront Mordecai about his feelings and just knows he's going to get rejected...<br/>*Characters based off mookie000's take on them as humans*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Freaking Way!

Okay, he was going to do it, he was definitely going to do it, whether he liked it or not. Still, that damn, bubbling nervousness pooled at the base of his stomach, and although he tried to will it away, it remained.

“Jeez, what am I so nervous about? There’s nothing to it! I can definitely just go up to him, tell him, and run away as fast as I can afterwards!” Rigby laughed, puffing his chest out brazenly, flashing his reflection a smirk of confidence. In fact, he shouldn’t even do it because it was _waayy_ too easy to do, like, what was the challenge in that? He let out another laugh, but as a few more moments passed by, he felt that false brashness seep out of him as briskly as it entered his brain and his voice died down in a fabulous decrescendo. His posture also fell back to its usual, slouchy, comfort zone.

“Who am I kidding? There’s no way I could tell Mordecai _that!!!!_ ” He shouted to his reflection. That wasn’t easy or simple! Especially since his emotions towards him were as complicated as Benson’s were for Skips! Actually, no, his were much more normal than Benson’s, _a lot_ more natural, because c’mon, it was Mordecai he was talking about, not _those_ two. But anyways, there was just _no way_ he could tell his friend! The affection he held for him wasn’t a “oh hey man you’re an awesome dude to have as a bud” but more of “you’re an amazing guy that I like-like”; that was with **two likes** not **1** , and that meant a crush!

“WWWHHHYYYYY!!!!!!!!” Rigby screamed again, grabbing the edges of the sink and nearly bashing his skull against the pristine glass.

“Oh Rigby, why are you making such loud shouts of fright? Did something traumatic happen?” Pops’ muffled voice sang through the door. The brunette whipped his head to it.

“No Pops it’s nothing, I’ll be out in a sec.” He grabbed a wash towel, rubbed his face with it furiously (hoping that the light red on his cheeks would fade with a bit of force), placed it back, and exited the bathroom.

“Ahahahaha.” Giggled the overgrown man-child as he gleefully pranced into the washroom.

Ah jeez, what the hell was he supposed to do? He really, really, _really_ wanted to tell Mordecai how he felt about him, but where was he supposed to get the courage? Sure he told himself –every other day- that he’d do it no matter what, however, he never actually went through with it. Who would? To go up to the person you had a major crush on, tell them you liked them… and… what next? Che, he had no clue what was after that. Acceptance? Rejection? Either of the two could happen.

Sighing, Rigby folded his arms across his chest and started a slow stroll towards the front door; he needed some advice that could help him in this tight situation. Well it wasn’t as if he _didn’t_ know what to do, it was just real difficult when: A) you’re close friends and B) he was kind of crushing on a girl. That was what was stopping him from telling Mordecai, yet he still felt that he could tell him and it didn’t seem as if their friendship wouldn’t be too damaged, but, then again, Rigby’s pride would not allow him to hang out with his bud again. _Especially_ if it was rejection, he’d try his best though!

Because, that’s what best friends did, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After wandering the streets for about an hour, and for working up enough courage for that hour, Rigby found himself in front of the café where he knew Mordecai was hanging out in (probably trying to hook up with Margaret). The shop window was illuminated by a dim light with silhouettes moving around behind the glass. Oh god, now that he was here, he didn’t want to go through with it, it was too scary to think that he had to say something to his best friend that could ultimately destroy their friendship (if Rigby let himself) and they’d be bros no more.

Crap, he couldn’t do it, he was going to get out of here before Mordecai or worse, _Eileen_ caught him out here and dragged him inside to meet his own demise. Instantly pivoting around, he took a step forward and he instantly rammed into another body.

“Christ man, watch where you’re going.” Rigby hissed, rubbing his forehead.  

“Whoa dude, you should like, totally chill out.” Mordecai grinned.

OH HELL NO. WHAY WAS IT WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE, THIS GUY CAME AROUND? DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!

“No, you should watch where you’re going!” He snapped back.

“Haha, feisty as ever I see.” Mordecai smirked.

A few drops of sweat rolled off the side of the brunette’s head; he felt his heart beat begin to race and his ears grew hot (thank God it wasn’t his cheeks this time) at the sight of his friend. He was wearing a cerulean vest over a black, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow and dawned a pair of black jeans. Wow, he looked amazingly good today, and what was Rigby wearing? A striped brown shirt with a tear just beneath his left breast and tattered blue jeans; yeah, definitely out of Mordecai’s league.

 “Are you here to see Margaret again?” The brunette asked suddenly; he gasped once he caught the question which had an obvious answer.

His blue-haired pal shrugged (and what a nice shrug it was, he nearly drooled from it), “Yeah, I’m going to go and see if she wants to come with me to a concert I got tickets to.”

Rigby was washed over with a sense of jealously, “Is that right?” Man, if he could just say something, or do _something_ , then maybe- he moved on instinct, and was too late by the time he realized what he was doing.

On his toes (because they were at least 7 inches apart in height, he being the shorter) he pressed his lips lightly against Mordecai’s, his eyes clamped shut. It took him a few moments to realize his action. He clambered backwards, embarrassed (which was a _total_ understatement), “I’m so sorry Mordecai I didn’t mean to kiss you!” He shrieked, loud enough for people around him to turn their heads in curiosity. Although he usually put on a tough act, nothing could keep the tears threatening to spill out; now he’d surely lose his closest friend! Rigby nearly bolted away but the collar of his shirt was grasped and could do nothing to escape him, for he himself was much weaker than Mordecai.

“Whoa man, chill.” His friend stated softly, too softly, _way_ too softly, almost gentle, almost comforting.

“Whadaya mean ‘chill’? You’re about to beat my face in!” The brunette shouted irritably, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t want you to hate me Mordo, you’re my closest dude and now that’s going to change!”

“Of course it’s gonna change, Rigby.” His friend murmured.

The hand that held onto his collar released itself of its grasp, and for a moment, he thought that was it, that his friend wanted him gone, but just as he thought of taking his first step away from there, in shame, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Rigby felt a head nestle onto his right shoulder, snuggling into a comfy position.

“Mordecai? Are you high or something?” The brunette questioned. He grew a tad agitated because he had no idea what was going on.

 “No dude, can’t you tell I’m hugging you on purpose? Sheesh, you really _are_ n idiot.”

“Why you…!” The shorter started, and was met with a chuckle.

“You’re freaking adorable, man! I like you too.” Mordecai whispered in his ear.

“Shut up, you only mean that as a ‘bro’ not ‘like-like’.” Rigby snorted, crossing his arms across his chest, turning his head the opposite direction.

“Nuh-uh, and I can prove it.” He stated.

He felt something warm and sticky on his ear. What the…?

“Dude that’s disgusting! Don’t put your tongue there!” He protested. His cheeks burned up with a fiery embarrassment; he struggled to get him off him, but he was too weak.

“Want me to kiss you instead?” Came the reply. With no chance for a rebuff, he was bombarded with those kinds of kisses you get from annoying relatives but all over his neck.

“W-wait! Aren’t you going to go with Margaret for a date?” Rigby questioned, hoping he could breathe without any drastic heart skips for a few minutes.

“Nope, you know, every time I’d go with her in front of you was because I kept trying to get you jealous, y’know, so I could see how you felt about me. Trust me dude, I’ve been trying to get you to do something like this for a long time.” Mordecai responded.

“Huh? Then you aren’t gonna throw me out as your friend?”

“I wouldn’t say that, ‘cause I want you to be my boyfriend.” He murmured, again in his ear.

Shocked and his face as red as a tomato, Rigby stood there, breathless, shaking. This had to be a dream; this was just too… too great a moment.

“I guess since I want that too I’ll take it.” He grumbled lowly.

“You’re so freaking cute!!”

He was tackled to the ground and was given a crazy amount of kisses, nuzzles, and pecks of affection, one’s he thought he thought he’d never feel, not from Mordecai at least.

…He kind of liked it. Was that bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, EH.
> 
> HOPE WHOEVER ACTUALLY READS THIS LIKED IT


End file.
